Charlotte
Charlotte (シャーロッテ Shārotte) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Conquest and Revelation route. She is voiced by Ai Shimizu in the Japanese version and Brianna Knickerbocker http://brisoundslike.com/bio.html#.Vkwlr3arRD8 in the English version. Profile Charlotte was born in the the Nohr Capital, Windmire, and grew up a pauper. Her childhood was more difficult than some due to her parents both being very poor, but they looked after her to the best of their ability. As thanks, she sends some of her earnings as a Nohr border guard back home to them. She is Benny's partner. Previously, Charlotte was a member of the Royal Guard, however, because she intentionally acted like a fragile lady in order to attract a handsome nobleman, she was unfortunately deemed too fragile to serve in the Royal Guard by her superior. Demoted to a border guard, she wishes to return to the Royal Guard due to the higher pay and greater chances of meeting noblemen. However, she fears that if she acts in her normal brutish self, no man will be attracted to her. She is the strongest fighter in the army. Her birthday is May 4. Birthright Charlotte appears briefly in Chapter 14 as the Avatar and the Hoshidan army launches an assault at the Boarder Walls, defeated by their army, Charlotte is forced to retreat and is not seen for the rest of the Birthright route. Revelation After hearing the Avatar stopping Xander and Ryoma from clashing at the Destroyed Town, King Garon sends Charlotte and Benny alongside Silas to Port Dia to stop the Avatar. Sick of her job and the low pay for her task, Charlotte encounters Elise who had just joined the Avatar's army. Though she is initially mean to her, after hearing Elise properly introduce herself, Charlotte sees the opportunity to join the Avatar's army in hopes of better pay and promptly joins their cause. Personality Charlotte is normally perceived as a cordial, authentic girl by most men who interact with her - few, including the Avatar and Xander, are able to resist her charms. However, behind their backs, she is brutish and potent, being most skilled at bare-handed combat. But she refuses to do so due of her greatest trepidation of being rejected because of her "true" nature. Her support with Nyx reveals that she also has a soft and caring side, making Nyx act like a child so that she can feel comfortable in her body. She wants to marry someone that has high wealth and social standing because she always envied the nobles as a child. However, her support with Leo shows that she refuses to marry someone if it is only for the sake of wealth and not the person she's marrying. She is a ferocious fighter and loves throwing herself into battle without a thought of danger. In Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 13/Revelation Chapter 14= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 14 - Light Scatters |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Benny (All difficulties) Growth Rates |85% |75% |0% |50% |65% |50% |25% |5% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |95% |80% |0% |50% |65% |45% |20% |5% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Berserker |85% |70% |0% |55% |65% |50% |30% |5% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Hero Max Stat Modifiers | +3 | 0 | 0 | +2 | 0 | -2 | -2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benny *Xander *Leo *Odin *Laslow *Arthur *Niles *Keaton *Jakob *Kaze *Silas *Saizo (Revelation) *Kaden (Revelation) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Nyx *Peri *Beruka *Rinkah (Revelation) *Charlotte's children Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overall Base Class Charlotte is the second playable Fighter that joins in Conquest and Revelation after Arthur. While Arthur's stats favor a more balanced spread, Charlotte's stat builds lean towards a typical Berserker build. For the most part, she is an impeccable glass cannon unit, boasting extremely high Strength, Speed, and Skill to hit hard, dodge well, and unleash Skills and Critical Hits often. However, even with her incredibly high HP growth of 85%, Charlotte is not suitable for defense as both her defensive growths are incredibly low. Should she be caught out by fast units or equally skilled ones, especially Mage units, she can take major damage. She is also very strong against female enemies as her Personal Skill, Unmask, further boosts her critical hit rate by 20 whenever she battles a female enemy unit. Overall, like the dainty lady she claims to be, she does need to be handled with care to prevent her from getting killed, but her impressive raw offensive abilities will not disappoint. Charlotte's base class is the Fighter class. Regardless of the route that she is recruited in, she already has both Fighter skill equipped. HP +5 further increases her already high HP by 5 points which is always welcome, even in later stages in the game. Gamble drops her hit rate by 10, while raising her critical by 10. While Axes may have naturally low Hit Rates, giving her weapons with high critical chances like a Killer Axe or Beruka's Axe can ensure that activating critical attacks happens as much as possible to make the low hit less of an issue. Charlotte's two promotions are the Berserker and Hero class. The Berserker class continues to highlight her strengths by boosting her damage, speed, and skills greatly while continuing to downplay her defenses. It is the best class when looking to keep Charlotte as a glass cannon. The first Berserker skill, Rally Strength is a supportive skill that could be useful to help other units attack other units in case Charlotte herself cannot reach them herself. Axefaire further increases her raw damage output and is extremely useful for her. The Hero class hardly changes Charlotte aside from dropping some HP and strength growth to boost her Defense growths. For a slightly more balanced Charlotte, this is the route for that. Even if not keeping Charlotte in this class, the main perk of the class is that it has her only guaranteed offensive skill, Sol, which given her powerful attacks and high skill growths, she can easily dish out powerful blows and heal a significant amount of any lost HP, especially at later levels. Axebreaker boosts her hit and evasion when attacking axe wielders so she can become an anti-unit for her fellow Berserker units. Secondary Class Charlotte's Secondary Class is the Troubadour class. This class and its promotions are mainly to help Charlotte gain some much needed Resistance as that is the main stat strength of this class. Unfortunately, given that Charlotte's stats suits a more physically oriented class, she is not nearly as good as a healer as Elise or even Felicia and Flora. Skill wise, Troubadour gives her Resistance +2 which is good as she needs as much Resistance as she can get, though can be replaced later. Demoiselle is another supporting skill to help out male units near her by reducing damage dealt to them by 2. If she becomes a Strategist, Charlotte continues to struggle as her low magic makes her ill suited for an offensive Strategist. The skills tied to this class are also a bit ill suited for an offensive Charlotte as Rally Resistance is good to help others, but the skill itself does not apply to her when she uses it. Same goes for Inspiration which boosts damage dealt by allies by 2 and reducing damage taken by 2. If she becomes a Maid however, she will be the physically strongest Maid out of all playable potential Maids. However, again, she is nowhere near as potent in her healing as her other competitors. The Maid's secondary skill is the only one useful for her base class as Tomebreaker allows her to avoid a bit of stress from engaging against Magic units as it raises her Hit and Evasion against Tome users. Quotes Refer to Charlotte/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Charlotte - Wily Warrior : Charlotte returned to the castle guard and took her duty quite seriously. She never married, but she never stopped appearing at royal balls, bewitching the hearts of eligible young men. ; Charlotte and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Charlotte, went with him, but scholars note they sent their daughter an allowance every year. Etymology Charlotte is a female given name, a female form of the male name Charles. It is of French origin meaning "free man". Trivia *Charlotte is the first female Fighter in the series. *Charlotte placed 9th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. *Charlotte shares her English voice actress, Brianna Knickerbocker, with Sakura. *In her C support with the Male Avatar, Charlotte refers to him as "milady" in an oversight by the localization team. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters